


Wolf and Rider

by Old Mythical Beast (OldMythicalBeastOfColor)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Rhett and Link characters, Teen! Rabbit Lightning, Werewolf Fluff, rc cola & moon pies, twilight zone style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMythicalBeastOfColor/pseuds/Old%20Mythical%20Beast
Summary: Narrator: A red-hooded figure makes its solitary way towards grandma's house, soon to meet a wolf on the path. But all is not as it seems... in the Twilight Zone.Originally Written October 2017 forhttps://scarystoriestotellintherhink.tumblr.comPrompts: Werewolves, Twilight Zone





	Wolf and Rider

Narrator: A red-hooded figure makes its solitary way towards grandma's house, soon to meet a wolf on the path. But all is not as it seems... in the Twilight Zone.

Title: Wolf and Rider

He and Redd could camp out next weekend, Lohn thought, steering his bicycle round the bend and spotting the bright yellow metal mailbox that marked the turn-off up to his Gran's place. It would be even cooler in a week, less buggy. 

Overhead, the bright rosy sunset bands faded to purple twilight, and the huge moon was already up. Crickets started singing, and something howled in the woods.

Young Lohn pulled up the hood of his ratty red sweatshirt, hauled his bike up out of the road, and leaned it against a kudzu-covered tree. The track up to Gran's up might have been fine for mules once, but it was too rough and rooty for an old bike, worse than the main road whose paving had given out a mile or so back. 

Only a little farther to go: just a hundred leaf-littered yards through the tangled scrub woods, up to Gran's. 

It was a surprise visit, not even her birthday, but she had sounded a bit hoarse and peaky over the phone and his ma knew best what would cheer up her own ma on a ragged fall weekend: New apples, English peas, fresh cheddar biscuits and a hot thermos of homemade chicken soup. 

But also, and mainly, him. Gran lit up like a lightning bug in the company of her only grandson. Lohn never stopped grinning around her, either, and she knew it -even now her eyes didn't work so well anymore. 

She loved to talk, and Lohn loved to listen. This would be a fine weekend even if she had a cold and couldn't tell stories. They could enjoy RC Cola and Moon Pies while listening to her radio; he could fix up stuff around her house; he could sneak into her overstocked pantry and pitch out her rustiest Cold-War-era canned goods. 

And now, tonight, since they weren't camping out, Redd could go to that big Harvest Moon party. So what if Lohn missed it? The party wouldn't miss him back. It's not like any of those jokers he called friends really cared where he went.

Well, Redd cared, but he hadn't gotten mad about their sudden change of plans. He'd just looked kinda wistful, and said: "If I still had my gramma I'd see her every minute I could get." Then, joking again: "Nobody matched her for liver and greens, and since she passed, none dast try". 

They had said their good-byes right after school, and Lohn had asked Redd to kiss a certain girl at the bonfire for him and then tell him all about it come Sunday night. 

Still, he kept thinking about him. 

So naturally Lohn blamed it on his own imagination when, behind the roaring crickets, he -maybe- heard his friend's familiar voice crooning the latest country tune. Was Redd really out there, up ahead, just out of sight? 

"Redd? Is that you? What're you playing at? Why ain't you at the party with Jake and them?" 

But when he caught a glimpse, it wasn't Redd, not quite, not like Lohn had ever seen him before. 

Lohn rubbed his eyes and stared. It was -or was it? -somebody's loose dog? A monster of a dog, a dirty-blonde Malamute, loping along the path ahead, humming a two-step. Naw, that couldn't be right. It had to be Redd in disguise- somehow running on all fours- it was far too big and too in-tune to be a real dog. And, like Lohn, it was wearing a backpack. 

"Redd Rabbitclaw Moonshine, is that you playing Bigfoot up there?" 

Whatever it was heard him: it stopped, twitched its pointy ears, and turned back: and it looked right at him with Redd's great green-grey eyes.

Lohn gaped, eyes big as saucers, then he threw back his head and laughed. 

"Well butter my butt an' call me a biscuit! Redd! You're a werewolf!" 

Redd reared up on his skinny wolf legs, grinning and lolling a huge tongue from his great maw. Lohn threw his arms around his friend, his own mouth hanging open in a crooked smile of pure joy.

They reached Gran's porch and there she was, like she had been waiting for them. She stood up and called out:

"Is that Lohn and Redd making all that racket out there? I thought so! C'mon in boys, and gimme some sugar."

(Smack! Smack! The wet sound of loud grandma kisses.) 

"My, how big you are! How tall you've both gotten! And Redd, you quit shaving? Does it make him look older, Lohn? You're both so grown up! So good to see you! - I dropped two knives this afternoon and been looking out for visitors ever since. And here you are, just in time for supper!"

Narrator: And so we leave them, under the full moon, uninterrupted by hunter or woodsman. Because sometimes werewolves get happy endings... in the Twilight Zone.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write fluff about friendship. Happy Valentine's Day, friends!


End file.
